Affections and Pain from Love
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Cheesy title, but great story! Inuyasha and the gang meet a half demon woman that's almost full demon, and she tells Inuyasha about his mysterious past, but is there more to her than meets the eye? Rating may go up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: 'Ello! I am SylphWindDancer, and I have finally given up to myself and I have now posted this short, but sweet story! But, of course, it's still in progress! Now, who should be my muse?...I know! My favorite charcter: Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: Joy day. SylphWindDancer does not own 'InuYasha' or any of the characters. Just her own character: Hikari.**

**Me: Thanks!**

_**Inuyasha: Affections from Love**_

**Chapter One: Knowing from the Past**

"Kagome! Can you see the Jewel Shards?" A young man with long, snow white hair and sun golden eyes shouted above the roaring of violent winds. His outfit of red and open shoulder parts were seen from the tops of trees, holding a sword more than half his size.

A girl with long, black hair and light brown eyes squinted and studied the opponent, "On his left wing, Inuyasha!" Her outfit was a school uniform of a green strap tied at the top of a white shirt and a short, green skirt.

"You shall not defeat me, half-breed!!!" roared a man with long, black hair and red eyes. He had on a regular shirt and baggy jeans. An evil mark of a spider resided on his back.

"You're goin' down, Naraku! Taste my _Wind Scar!_" Inuyasha pulled his sword, the Tetsusaiga, back right behind his shoulder and flung it foward, a yellow strike heading straight for Naraku.

"As I said, you will not defeat me!..." Naraku was blown away and he faded.

Kagome looked around their surroundings, Naraku was nowhere in sight. She ran over and picked up a hot pink jewel, a piece of a pink orb.

Inuyasha looked at his now bleeding arm, "Did we get him for good this time, Kagome?"

"We may have. Inuyasha! -How's your arm?" Kagome walked over to him and raised his arm to get a good look at it.

"It's nothing more than a little scratch. I'm fine."

"You're so stubborn!" Kagome huffed.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! You're both all right!" A young woman with her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and her dark brown eyes shone with relief. She wore a black outfit with red armguards and shinguards with small light red shoulder pads. She had a huge boomarang, named, Hiraikotsu.

"Agreed! You're both unharmed from Naraku's fierce attacks." A man with black hair and handsome brown eyes looked relieved as well. He wore a black monk outfit with a golden rod and beads running up his arm to his right hand-which was covering his cursed Wind Tunnel.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome waved.

The two waved back and a happy roar came from what the two were riding. A feline two-tailed cat demon-named Kirara.

"Humph, 'course we're all right, fools!" Inuyasha growled, putting Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath.

"Well, excuse us, mister puppy!" Miroku dramaticly hissed.

"Why, I oughta-" Inuyasha raised a fist when a kid's call yelled out to him, "Inuyasha! I got ten enemies! Aren't you proud of me?"

Inuyasha stopped his punch when a little fox demon, named Shippo, hopped on top of him.

His small bushy tail rubbed against Inuyasha's face and his blue eyes looked down on him. He had light, orange hair, "Well?"

"I suppose." Inuyasha pushed him off.

"You suppose! Jerk!" Shippo pouted.

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, "Now, where was I?"

Just as he was about to punch, Miroku smirked and rubbed Sango's hips.

Kagome commanded, "Inuyasha, SIT!"

Sango furiously smacked Miroku's hand, and together, Inuyasha and Miroku made loud sounds as they fell to the ground.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!" Sango howled to Miroku.

Shippo just grinned, "Idiots."

They began walking down the path, playfully arguing, the two men, swearing that they'll get revenge on the ladies.

They smiled, "Like that'll ever happen."

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, dead in his tracks. He sensed something with his dog-like ears and nose.

Miroku noticed that he noticed something as well, "I sense something, something heading our way."

Everyone grabbed something, and prepared if something-or someone- were to attack. **(Everyone not including Shippo...)**

Instead, the found a young girl- a half-demon. Just like Inuyasha.

She had long, flowing silver hair stained with red down by her shoulders and wore something similar to Inuyasha's outfit, except it was white and had green stripes down at the wrists. Her golden eyes told the story of her-that she was in pain.

"Please...do not...assist me...full-blooded demons are...attack...ing...the...-" with that, she stuck her huge sword in the ground and blacked out.

Inuyasha had a slight feeling that this wasn't the best idea in the world. All the others ran over to her. Inuyasha looked at her closely and held his breath, _It couldn't be!..._

They examined her while giving medical attention to her.

Instead of having dog-like ears, like Inuyasha, she had scaly silver ears hidden behind her long hair.

Kagome found some items that she'd dropped behind her a little ways, as did Miroku.

But what Kagome found was surprising.

"Inuyasha, look! A Shikon Jewel Shard!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, who was taking a turn watching the injured half-demon.

"A Jewel Shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what she said." Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder.

"I found two over by the trees." Miroku informed.

"I found eleven!" Shippo exclaimed over the others. "So that makes 14."

Inuyasha commented quietly from the path, "Make that 26."

They all looked at the sleeping half-breed, and wondered how she came across so many Sacred Jewel Shards.

Around 6 hours later, the mysterious character stirred in her sleep.

She moaned and remembered everything in an instant.

She flew up and winced as she lay back down, holding her left hip.

Sango was taking her turn and watched her, "Well, do you feel any better?

The girl supported her weight on her arms and sat up, "I suppose... Where's all my Jewel Shards?" she demanded.

"Safe and sound. Who are you? And how did you come across so many Shards?" Sango inquired.

"...I'm... my name is Kari. Who're all you humans?" Kari snarled.

"I'm Sango. That man there is Miroku, that's Kagome, Shippo, and this is Kirara." Sango motioned to the sleeping cat-demon, "And over there is one of your own. His name is Inuyasha."

Kari was a little startled by his name, "Inuyasha? You're sure?"

"Yeah..."

Kari recovered, "Give me back my Jewel Shards."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we're all doing. We're going around the world to collect all the Jewel Shards. Because Kagome over there shattered the Orb into hundreds of pieces."

"Humph. Just like a human."

"What?!"

"I said-"

"What do you mean by it?"

"All you humans are all the same...doing things that cause the whole world pain."

"You're part human! You're one to pass judgement!"

"But not full human!"

Then, Inuyasha woke up and stopped their argument by walking up and asking Sango, "So? Who is she?"

Kari looked up at Inuyasha and she smiled, "You don't remember me, do you, Inuyasha?"

He looked at her more closely, and something tugged at the back of his mind. Without introductions, the half dog demon exclaimed, "Kari?!"

She smiled again before jumping up and hugging him: "Little brother!"

**Me: Is it good for my first InuYasha story? I have four other stories to keep up on, but I have to update only two. Now three! Inuyasha is my fourth story up on FanFiction! Yea!**

**Sesshomaru: It's late, so could you shut up?**

**Me: Hey, be nice!**

**Sesshomaru: Absurd...read and review this, and give SylphWindDancer some pointers for Inuyasha stories. She also apologizes if some of the names/or anything on here is spelled wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo! I may slow down because I have...three stories to update. Including this one. I am at a cliffy one the other two!**

**Sesshomaru: ...May I have my vacation days forever...beginning NOW?**

**Me: Lemme think...one day.**

**Sesshomaru: (Begins to leave)**

**Me: -After today!**

**Sesshomaru: (Groans) SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Chapter Two: In the Night**

Kari smiled again before jumping up and hugging Inuyasha: "Little brother!"

Everyone woke up right after Inuyasha and they gaped, "Little brother?!"

When they all calmed down, Kari sat next to her younger brother and explained. "Before my father, the great Dog Demon, met Inuyasha's mother, my mother, Riula, (Ree ooh la) had been together with him. She was a Half-demon. They had me, then she got killed, and he met with a demon, having Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha's mother, having him. I'm, I guess you can say, more demon than half-demon.

"Sesshomaru's mother had ran off in love with another demon, and Father couldn't stand to be alone. As you can guess by what I've said, I am the eldest. Sesshomaru's older sister, as well as Inuyash-"

Kari was cut off by footsteps that she and he brother had heard. Her head snapped to her right, where they heard a twig snap. When she sensed who it was, she returned her attention to the fire and it's warmth and light.

A man with flowing, white hair and yellow eyes snarled, "Do not turn away from me, Kari."

Kari taunted, "But I did. How about you not turn you back on me?"

Inuyasha asked, "Sesshomaru! What're you doing here?"

"Ah, Inuyasha. I see you have found out about Kari. It was only a matter of time, anyway. Now, Kari..."

Sesshomaru drew his sword and did _Dragon Strike _on Kari, everyone scattering, but Kari dodged it with ease, wincing when she appiled pressure to the left hip.

She drew her sword, and twirled around, in and out through Sesshomaru's attack. In the blink of an eye, she was in his face, causing him to jump back.

Kari sighed, "I'll tell you once, and only once. You're..." she slashed at him, causing a cut, "...too..." she jumped back and held her giant sword in front of her, "Weak. Tell me...how do you like my _Dragon Kaze?"_

A dragon, like Sesshomaru's, outlined in green, appeared, and it blew away Sesshomaru.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Inuyasha managed to choke out, "Sesshomaru...got..."

Shippo blinked the rest, "His butt handed to him."

They all heard a loud curse from behind the bamboo. Sesshomaru emerged, bruised and a little bloody, and he swore again in demon language.

Kari raised her eyebrow, once again, taunting him, "What's that make? ...27 times? C'mon, Sesshomaru, give it up. If you can't beat me, you would have never beaten Father."

Sesshomaru snarled, and turned away, one girl with black hair and black eyes, and one demon, like a green frog, were following after him, "Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl cried.

"Quiet, Rin! Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru!" the frog demon spat.

"Quiet, Master Jaken! I need to know everything about him, so now, I have to find out what was wrong!" Rin tripped Jaken, before flying off again, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken got up, mumbling, "Foolish child..." and he ran off, too.

Kari's eyes twinkled with amusement, and she sat down. Everyone else was still standing, jaws wide open. "Wow...you're really strong, Kari!" Kagome smiled at the girl.

Kari met Kagome's eyes, and saw a person in Kagome: Kikyo. She immediatly dispatched the idea of a sister. She was too...too...wicked! Kikyo just really pissed Kari off! The only response she did was a scoff.

Kagome was taken aback at her reaction, and asked Sango quietly, "What did I do?"

"I dunno." Sango shook her head.

Kirara mewed and rubbed against Kari's arm, and she pet Kirara back. Then, she sensed something, about 50 meters away, and she saw faint, glowing long creatures in the air. She knew who and what it was instintly.

"Huh?" Miruko snapped his head up, "A beautiful woman leaving so soon?" and he grasped her hand as she walked by him.

One second later, Kari continued her into a clearing as Miruko was holding his offended hand and cheek, and head, "A woman's love is so shallow..."

"Wait!" Inuyasha ran after Kari, stepping on Miruko's head ("Ow!") and grabbed her hand, "Why do you want to leave so soon? I still...I still have so many questions!"

"Perhaps it is because of me?" Kikyo approched slowly, her black hair flowing behind her, and her black eyes shining by the faint glow of the souls in her soul collecters.

Kari threw a glare that would've killed any human, but...well, Kikyo was already dead...

Anyway!

Kari ignored her and she murmured fimliar words, and wind was howling around them. Kari transformed into a long, silver dragon with long claws the size of axes. She had two, long horns on the side of her head, and she was standing on all four feet. Her silver color made it seem like she was a full moon in front of their eyes.

"Wait, Kari!" Inuyasha cried out again.

She shoved him off, and took off in the air, levitating away from them.

"Oh, my. She still holds that grudge." Kikyo sighed, not surprised. "Inuyasha, I hope you're doing well." and she turned around and walked back the way she came, her spirits following her.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, "Why is everyone showing up tonight? The only one I'm missing is-"

"Hey, it's puppy!" shouted the Wolf demon. He had his brown hair and yellow eyes, and Inuyasha glaring at him.

"-Koga." Inuyasha groaned, finishing his sentence.

Koga followed Inuyasha back to their camp, proclaiming love for Kagome.

_Why does everything happen to me? _Inuyasha shook his head.

**Me: Sorry it was so short! I'll try to make it longer than that next time!**

**Inuyasha: Tell me again what I'm doing here.**

**Me: Sesshomaru quit...for today.**

**Inuyasha: Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: How is everyone?**

**Sesshomaru: I failed to get and stay away.**

**Me: Yeah. You suck.**

**Sesshomaru: Thank you, retard.**

**Me: Hey, don't be hatin'!**

**Sesshomaru: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Family Problems...**

Later, Koga ended up leaving, running after a Naraku that didn't exist...

Inuyasha had still been disturbed by Kari's coming and going, and he was thinking hard about it. What did Kikyo mean by _that grudge?_

"...Inuyasha?" he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kagome, "What?"

"You seemed deep in thought. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Inuyasha trailed off by sensing a weak aura, and seeing Kikyo's soul collecters. They flew to Inuyasha, circling him, and he got the message: Kikyo was in trouble.

He was about to dash off, but he looked back at Kagome. "Go on." she murmured, and he ran off, following the collecters.

"Kikyo..." he kept mumbling to himself. "Kikyo is in trouble..."

The ghosts led him to a clearing, where Kikyo was barely visable, and covered in blood.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried, and he ran over to her.

"I'm all right, Inuyasha." Kikyo insisted.

"No, you certainly aren't!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, Inuyasha...you don't understand...I was...fighting Naraku tonight. He's not...really dead. The Gods...have decided that my time...is up."

"I...I don't understand..."

"Inuyasha...I'm fading. I'm leaving this place...forever. And I want you to do something for me, all right?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

Kari was walking through the woods, searching for her brother. She had to apologize to him - she shouldn't have flew off like that. It was just...that woman...Kikyo.

She didn't deserve to live.

She finally came upon a clearing, and saw Inuyasha first. But then, that preistess, Kikyo. They're lips were touching. They were **kissing.**

_No...no...not like THEN._

**Flashback:**

**Kari was searching for Inuyasha. She had to see for herself how strong he'd become. She'd stopped by a nearby village to refresh herself, and she pushed on. She came upon the forbidden forest, and entered fearlessly. A clearing was near (There sure are a lot of clearings...) her, and she saw her little brother, and he seemed shocked by something.**

**Then, Kari moved more to the side. She'd seen that priestess in the village...**

**_"You will find him in the forbidden forest." she'd said._**

_**"I see...Is he in...any relationship with anyone?" Kari asked Kikyo.**_

_**"...No."**_

**Kari hissed and cursed that lying priestess.**

**She had her lips on her brother.**

**End Flashback.**

Inuyasha and Kikyo broke apart from each other, and Kikyo whispered, "Good-bye. Another one who did this...her name was Hikari." and she was gone. Forever.

Inuyasha whispered her name quietly, and put his face in his hands, not wanting to believe what just happened.

Kari falt a little sorry for Inuyasha, but murmured, "Finally. That witch is finally dead."

The half demon caught this and saw Kari standing there. "...What do you mean...'finally dead?'"

Kari scoffed, "Lil' brother...I'm gonna be honest with you. Kikyo was a witch, but acted like an angel around you. On the Mystic Island, who warned Kikyo to save you? Who asked the guardians - the fireflies - to protect the arrow for Kagome? Who reminded Seeshomaru that..." she exploded, "WHO, INUYASHA?! WHO WARNED, TOLD, AND WHISPERED ALONG WITH EVERYONE THAT WERE IN DANGER?! I have been protecting you since you were born, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!"

"You don't understand!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No, YOU don't understand!"

They both instinctively drew their swords, Kari withdrawing her Tanada, a little smaller than Tetsusiga - it was the hidden sword of the Dog Demon's. It had power over all of the worlds'.

Inuyasha moved first, and he did a powerful Wind Scar towards Kari, who dodged it easily.

Then, Inuyasha thought more about what Kikyo said. She said Hikari. Kari's whole name is after her mother. (Her last name, is what she got from her mother)

Hikari Sakura Kamiya.

Inuyasha went in a blind rage, "You were the one who killed Kikyo!" and he did Backlash Wave against her Dragon Strike.

(Note: all of the familar attacks that Kari has, she learned from her father!)

"I may have wanted to kill her..." Hikari jumped into a tree to barely move out of his Backlash Wave's wrath, "...but someone beat me to it, apparently."

Hikari then sensed something behind her, but was unable to dodge because of her injured hip. It was Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike.

She hit the ground on her back, and saw Seeshomaru's sword at her neck, "I have you cornered. It's finally time, Hikari. Kikyo has passed on, and now, so shall you."

He raised his hand to strike, but Hikari disappeared. She came up behind Inuyasha, wanting to settle things with him first.

"You're gonna pay!" she snarled, slashing across his back, "Like I told you..." she ducked from Sesshomaru's cut, and she cried out as Inuyasha slashed across her stomach. "...I wanted to kill Kikyo. But I DID NOT. Someone...beat me to it. If you want to kill me, do it now, so I won't have to live this life anymore. I'd rather be with Father and Mother. No here, after 2500 years."

Inuyasha was taken back, "You're THAT old?"

Hikari chuckled weakly, "You make me sound old. I'm only half-way done with my life."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha, and he approached Hikari, "...Any last words?"

"...The only regret I have is not getting a chance to raise Asagi and Ai." Hikari whispered, "Inuyasha, take care of my daughters."

Before Inuyasha could react, Sesshomaru cut her deep in her stomach, and her eyes rolled. She shut them, and her breathing was harsh before it slowed. She was still alive, but she wouldn't last long. Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, wiping the blood off, and he began walking away.

"Sess-" Inuyasha began.

"Leave her." he bit out, "This was her choice. She was rather old, though. It was the demon blood, and the demon inside of her. If it gained control of her, the world would have ended as we know it." and he descended.

Inuyasha took one last look, and walked away.

He would have to tell everyone abou this, and he'd have to translate the message to Asagi. _But how... _he wondered, _...could Asagi and Ai and Hikari be mother and daughter? That would mean she'd have to have been together with someone._

_I just hope I can break it easily to them._

**Me: I know what everyone is thinking right now! 'Did she kill Hikari?'**

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**Me: Hey, why are you looking at me with those 'aren't-you-stupid' eyes?**

**Sesshomaru: ...Because you ARE stupid. Review this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I left a cliffy, didn't I?**

**Sesshomaru: ...What were you expecting?**

**Me: Billions of reviews! ;.)**

**Sesshomaru: ...SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Soft**

Inuyasha met the gang half-way from the dreaded battle, and Kagome asked, "What happened? You hurt your back. Lemme see it."

The inu obeyed and turned around and whispered, "Kikyo's dead. So is..." Inuyasha raised his voice so the others could hear,"Sesshomaru...Kari...Sesshomaru killed Kari..."

No one knew how to react to THAT. Kagome finished bandaging his arm, and she murmured, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha..."

He looked at her, and he took a step forward from his spot, "I have to tell Ai and Asagi."

Shippo flushed, "Tell Ai...and Asagi what?"

"...Hikari is...WAS...their mother." he looked at the ground, the pain finally hitting him.

"Do you know where they are?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Asagi kept in touch."

Sango then asked, "Why did you call her 'Hikari' instead of Kari?"

"Her full name is Hikari Sakura Kamiya. After her mother, she took her last name."

Inuyasha began walking again in silence, the others following.

_"Asagi...Ai...forgive me...I was weak."_

The group found Ai and Asagi smiling and having fun in a small village by the ocean. Ai was first to see them coming, and she ran to meet them, "Big brother!" she smiled.

"...Hey." Inuyasha grinned weakly, placing Ai on his shoulder. He didn't want to destory their peace, but he had to tell them.

Ai smiled down at the blushing Shippo, her sea blue eyes sparking, and she moved a strand of her blue hair.

Asagi walked up, but instintly knew something was wrong, "Hey...wait...what's up?"

Her light blue eyes looked back and forth between the group, and her light blue hair glimmered in the bright sun.

Ai finally caught on, and saw that Inuyasha wasn't throwing her off like he normally did, "What's the matter, big brother?"

Inuyasha couldn't find the right words, so Kagome asked, "Ai, Asagi...what is your mother's name?"

Asagi tried to be a smart-aleck, "Inuyasha can tell you. He knows."

Inuyasha snapped, "Don't be stupid, answer Kagome!"

Ai was a little taken aback, and Ai answered, "Hikari. Hikari Sakura Kamiya. I remember her. Some man came by, and kidnapped her, so she had no choice, and she had to leave us."

Miroku shook his head sadly as Inuyasha bent down and broke the news to Asagi and Ai.

They began crying, and Ai put her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, weeping in sorrow.

After a while, Asagi sucked up her fragile courage and demanded, "Show me where she is."

Inuyasha's only response was turning around and showing them the way. Everyone else was silent.

Sesshomaru was silently cursing himself as he walked with Rin and Jaken, and Tetseiga was shaking in its sheath as he appeared in the clearing, where Hikari's cold body layed.

As if it were fate, Inuyasha's group, and Ai and Asagi ran over to their mother, laying on the ground, her body cold as ice. They were burrying their faces on her shoulder, on her chest, no heart beating. No breath drawing into her body.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and slashed at what everyone thought, was thin air. Ai was weeping heavily in Hikari's chest, when she heard a faint noise. As first, she thought it was just the earth, but then, Asagi heard breath enter Hikari's body.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Come here!" Asagi called.

Inuyasha raised a confused eyebrow, but went over. However, when he was only half-way there, he saw Hikari open her eyes, and she commented to Sesshomaru without looking at him, "You've gone soft."

Sesshomaru snorted and walked away, Rin aweing over his power with Tetseiga.

Hikari immedietly sat up, and hugged Asagi and Ai, and whispered, "I'm glad to have you two back."

"Mom!" the two girls cried, and squeezed her tight, not wanting to let go.

Kagome felt relief wash over her, and gave a grateful look to Sesshomaru, who turned back to look once more. He caught her eye, and the second he did, something felt strange in his body, and turned away to avoid that feeling anymore.

As he walked away, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then to Hikari and Asagi and Ai, then back at Sesshomaru. She told Sango, "Hey, umm...I'll be right back."

Before Sango nhad time to react, Kagome dashed across the clearing and caught up with Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru!" she called.

Sesshomaru cursed himself again, "Dammit, what does she want?..." and he turned around.

"Hey, Kagome!" Rin smiled.

"Hey, Rin. Listen, Sesshomaru, what you did back there...umm..." Kagome searched for the right words.

"I do not know why I did it. I listen to what Tetseiga tells me to do. I cannot go against the sword of Heaven." he replied, cold.

"Well...thanks for doing that."

"...Hmph. That wasn't your only reason for coming here, was it?"

"No, actually...I, ummm..."

Sesshomaru turned away and whispered, "I do, as well." and he took off, with Rin on his shoulder, and Jaken hanging on to his ankle.

"..." Kagome started walking back to the clearing, and asked the now standing Hikari, "How are you feeling?"

"Listen...I apologize for what I did...that night when I fought Sesshomaru. I mistook you for Kikyo; I just hated that woman." Hikari bowed her head.

"It's all right."

"...I'm glad."

"Mom?" Ai looked up at Hikari, "What ever happened to Dad?"

"Ah, Ai...that's..." Hikari frowned.

"Hikari!"

"...Huh?"

**Me: Oooohhhh, who was that mysterious person?**

**Sesshomaru: ...You.**

**Me: No, it's not!**

**Sesshomaru: Then it's the father.**

**Me: ...You suck at guessing games, you know that?**

**Sesshomaru: ...Read and review, and she'll continue to update more frequently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey, I have so many stories to update!**

**Sesshomaru: And they care why? You only have Frozen Time and Lost Memories and With the Help of the Resurrected.**

**Me: Yeah...but my best friend has me on another Inuyasha story, so if I don't write more to it. To put it bluntly: she'll kill me.**

**Sesshomaru: Then we'd all be rid of you...**

**Me: Hey, SHUT UP! Now, please, say the evil disclaimer.**

**Sesshomaru: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Chapter 5: How to explain**

"Hikari!"

"...Huh?"

They turned to see a man with fish ears, and had brown and blonde mixed hair with yellow eyes.

Hikari twitched.

The man whimpered, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"...No, because you're a retard."

"B-but...I've tried..."

"No. I've had enough of this!" Hikari threateningly unsheathed her Tanada.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miroku waved his arms. "Hold on! Who is this, and why do you want to kill him?"

"He is a **stalker! Pervert! Retard!**" Hikari hissed.

Miroku gave up with her, "Fine then, what's your name?"

"...I'm Taro. And I am NOT a stalker!" he frowned.

"Liar."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"N-"

"Shut up! I'm not gonna sit here and listen to a 'not' and 'too' war!" Inuyasha barked. "It's stupid!"

Kagome frowned, "Sit, Inuyasha."

"Oof!" Inuyasha fell smack down on the ground, face first. "Ka...gome!"

Asagi and Ai were secretly amused at this sudden action of all of the others. Shippo raised an eyebrow, "...Why are you calling him a pervert, stalker, and retard? That's Miroku's job."

Miroku grinned, "I know! That is my - ...Wait a minute! Shippo! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am. Just not right now."

"Humph."

Hikari growled, "Because its true! He has followed me everywhere! -Even when Father died! When Ai and Asagi were born, and ever since he saw my husnband, he's been around every corner!"

"Liar!"

"Shut...up." Hikari hissed, ready to transform into her dragon form, and beat the pulp outta that half-demon.

"Hey...sorry to tick you off, but...good lord! Woman, you are reckless!"

"I know who I got that from!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...please, don't kill me..."

"I will...if I have to."

Inuyasha finally took Sango's 'boomarang' and he hit both Hikari and Taro with it, causing a stimulas 'ow!'

Asagi had a flashback of Inuyasha's hitting, and she held her head. "What's wrong, sis?" Ai asked.

"Ah...nothing, Ai." Asagi gave her a smile.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was giving them the lecture of 'get it over with!' and 'you are not gonna stalk my sister anymore!' and all that great crap.

Sango grabbed her Hirikotsu from the inu and placed it back in its right place, and stood next to Kagome, who was a little unpatient. "Inuyasha..." Miroku droaned, "I think you might wanna hurry uppppp..."

"Sit, boy."

"OUCH!"

"Too late."

Kagome fumed, and pointed at Taro, "Get. Out. Of. Here. Before. You. End. Up. Like. Him." and pointed at Inuyasha, who was trying to get up.

"O-okay!" and he rushed off, leaving a dust trail. Hikari sighed, "_Thank _you, Kagome."

"It was nothing."

They watched as Taro eventually faded from sight. Inuyasha sensed, once again, another presense somewhere around them, "_Now _what?" he groaned.

Hikari felt the presense, as well, and she drew her sword, but it wasn't anyone she was about to fight.

A demon stumbled into the clearing, and he was bleeding everywhere, and he was clutching his side, tight. He whispered, "Milady..." and collasped to the ground.

"Oh, no!" Hikari ran over to the demon, "Daichi, are you all right?"

Daichi coughed, "Milady...a large attack of demons...on the pal...palace...hardly any...survived...Milord...he was injured...horribly...you must...save him..."

"Daichi, what has happened at the palace - to Kosuke? Is he alright?" Hikari demanded.

"He is trying...to fi...find you...Milady...find Milord...if it...it..." the breath flew out of Daichi's body.

"Daichi...Daichi, thank you, I'm sorry...I could not save you..." Hikari murmured.

All the others were taken aback at what just happened. "Mom..." Asagi asked, "Where is Dad?"

"Ah...I guess there's no avoiding it anymore. But after we give Daichi a proper burial."

They all nodded sadly.

**Me: Aww...poor Daichi!**

**Sesshomaru: _You _killed him.**

**Me: I know I did...**

**Sesshomaru: Read and review...**

**Me: Hey, we can't leave this without saying thanks to my first special reviewer: crystal18111994! Thank you soooooooooo mcuh! ;.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry it's taken so long to update...**

**Sesshomaru: It's so confusing with so many stories, she's getting her muses mixed up.**

**Me: No! Scarlett, Yuka! You're in the wrong trailer! You've got to be in the Tales of Symphonia trailer! This is Inuyasha!**

**Yuka: Oops. My bad. Sorry.**

**Scarlett: Yeah, continue.**

**Sesshomaru?...SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Chapter 6: The Eastern Lands, or Death Valley?**

The group burying Daichi, the group decided they would follow Hikari to find her husband, and Asagi and Ai's father. They traveled many nights and days, making their way to the east. Many times, they had gotten lost countless times, but Hikari always managed to get them on the right track with the sun and stars.

On the fifth day, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, Hikari? Why can't you change into a dragon and fly us all there?"

"Because Kosuke has a barrier all over the palace. It's to help keep Naraku out." Hikari simply responded, looking at the direction of the sun to make sure they were still moving east.

Ai whined, "Yeah, Mom! If we walk anymore east, we're gonna walk off the earth!"

Asagi nodded, "Sorry, Mom. I have to agree with Ai this time."

Hikari suddenly picked up Ai and put her on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, guys, but that's how it has to be."

They all remained quiet for another long time before Sango asked, "Couldn't Kirara carry us?"

"We're all too heavy for her, we'd weigh her down." Hikari sighed, "We're almost there, anyway. Just maybe ten more minutes."

The group's shoulders lifted after hearing this piece of news, because they were ready to rest their feet.

Five minutes later, Hikari happily grinned, "We're here!" and she moved a branch so the others could see it. It was a large castle, where you couldn't even begin to describe. It looked fine on the outside, but on the inside...

"No..." Hikari mumbled.

Death.

Blood.

Everywhere.

All the servants and the visitors were dead, all holding hands with a husband, wife, child, or friend. Hikari and Inuyasha then heard someone cough loudly that only demonic-related ears could hear. Hikari listened carefully, and shot off, fast as lightning, hoping someone lived through this masacre.

Inuyasha gestured to the others, "Hey, c'mon! We hear someone." and they began running.

Hikari twisted and turned down all the hallways, listening for someone. She then felt something vanish that had always been there, in the castle.

The barrier.

She knew exactly where to go now, and she ran towards the room which had a large amount of magic in it, and she saw a woman with blonde hair stained with red, and eyes that were a gold, but were now fading into silver/white.

"Ayame? Ayame, hold on! What happened here? Where's Kosuke?" Hikari shook her gently.

"Master...Kosuke?...he is...searching for...you, Milady...he is...in a costal...village." Ayame gasped.

"Please, Ayame, do me a favor."

"Anything..."

"Hang on, I'll save you, I'll find someway to save you. Don't die like Daichi just did...please!"

"I will...try..."

"Good...good!"

Hikari heard Miroku call, "Where are you, Hikari?"

"Over here! Just follow my voice!" Hikari called back, then turned back to Ayame, "Help's coming, okay?"

Ayame nodded, coughing up blood. Hikari brought a scarf out of a pocket she had, and wrapped it around her worst wound - on her shoulder, blood was flowing out.

The others found her, and Hikari begged, "Kagome! You have preistess powers, don't you? Please, try to save Ayame!"

Kagome seemed a little shocked, but she always carried a first-aid kit around with her, and she opened it, finding bandages and cream. She dabbed at the wound, slowly picking up the blood, and Kagome then wrapped her wounds up with all the bandages she had. "We should get her to a doctor ASAP. As in...NOW."

Hikari obeyed, picking up Ayame, but sensed a familiar smell. The half-demon's blood. Naraku. "Here, Ayame, I want you to go with these people, okay? They're my f...friends."

Ayame whispered hoarsely, "Yes, milady..."

She handed her to Inuyasha, telling him, "She's fragile, so be careful with her. The barrier's fallen, so you can ride Kirara, and I'll be along in a minute, but go ahead, all right?"

Inuyasha decided now wasn't the time to argue, and placed Ayame on his back, and they began running away. Once they were out of hearing range, Hikari demanded, "Show yourself, Naraku."

A thud was heard, and the scent of blood filled the room - human blood. Hikari blinked at the sudden strong sense, and saw Naraku standing in front of her, breathing hard. "What did you do here?" Hikari demanded, on the verge of tears.

"I did not know your still cried." Naraku taunted.

"Do not dodge my question!" Hikari screamed, "What did you do?!" and a mark of a full moon appeared on her forehead.

"Ah. So you were the one with the Dragon of Elegance." Naraku nodded in approvement, "You may be a good servant."

"I ain't about to be your stupid servant!"

"I am the one who killed all these people. I was searching for something...powerful. And I found it." Naraku held up a silver crystal the size of a bucket. Hikari's heart missed a beat, and she didn't take her eyes off her crystal.

It was the only thing that controlled her demon side. And if Naraku used that...

"Oh, this is your, isn't it? I almost forgot." Naraku chuckled, "I think I was supposed to do **this." **and he squeezed the crystal, and put a black Jewel Shard inside.

Hikari held her head, screaming loud, and she fell to her knees, and eventually on her stomach, still holding her head, "STOP IT!!!!"

---

Inuyasha and the others were running through the forest, at least until they heard Hikari's faint scream, "Stop it!!!!" and it echoed in the valley.

"What was that?" Shippo whimpered.

"It sounded like...Hikari..." Inuyasha twitched.

"Mom?...What? We have to go back!" Asagi yelled.

"I don't wanna lose Mom again!" Ai cried.

"All right, let's go back." Inuyasha grunted, and put Ayame gently on Kirara's back, "Take her to the nearest village."

Kirara roared and began flying.

_Thank goodness we didn't get that far away from the palace! I hope Hikari is all right... _Inuyasha thought.

**Me: Cliffy? Please say yes.**

**Sesshomaru: ...No.**

**Me: Nnnoooo!**

**Sesshomaru: Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yeah, baby! I am GOOD!**

**Sesshomaru: She's adding more to all her stories and making a new one.**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 7: Uh-oh...**

They ran back towards the eastern castle, hoping Hikari was all right. Ai and Asagi were running extremly fast, "Hurry!" they called, ten feet ahead of the others. They dodged all the trees without problems, and made their way to the castle, but they were blocked off by a large silver/white light.

"What was that?" Inuyasha cursed at the bright light.

_Wait a second...that's Hikari's light!_

Asagi gasped, "That's Mom's light of the World of Elegance!"

Ai whimpered, "That light's brighter than it should be! That's not good! Come on, we have to hurry!"

They nodded, and began running again.

Sango just noticed that Asagi said 'World of Elegance.' "Who's the World of Elegance?"

"Mom's dragon demon." Ai answered.

They reached the courtyard, and saw Hikari as a dragon, and she roared loud in warning. Her eyes were a blood red, and Naraku was on top of head.

"Naraku! Get off of Hikari now!" Inuyasha commanded.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Naraku asked, amused.

Miroku snapped, "Then we'll get you off!" and he pulled forth his seals to repel demons as everyone else drew their weapons.

"We'll give you one last chance!" Shippo growled bravely.

Naraku chuckled, but it turned into a laugh, "How about 'no?' Hikari, go. Kill them all." and he vanished, the crystal in hand. Hikari roared again, pirecing the air, and she levitated off the ground. She circled the others in a large circle like a vulture going after something dead.

They heard Hikari's voice mixed with the dragon's voice, "Dragon Dance!" and dragons of black emerged from her mouth, and spun in circles, making a sandstorm around the group, then, they lounged at the seven, as they tried to dodge.

Inuyasha picked up Asagi, Ai, and Kagome, Shippo jumped out of the way, and Miroku pushed Sango down to the ground. Ai was clinging to Inuyasha neck, and her grip was loosened, and she slipped off, "Ahh! Big brother! Asagi! Help!"

One of the dragons slashed across her back and another across her stomach. Hikari saw as Ai screamed in pain, and Hikari roared loud, eyes turning from red to silver, and back to red.

"Ai!" Hikari screamed in the World of Elegance's voice.

_"No, you don't." Naraku sqeezed harder._

Hikari's eyes went back to red and stayed that way. Ai layed on the ground, and Miroku picked her up, feeling her pulse.

Fast.

"We have to get her out of here!" Miroku announced.

"...Fine." Inuyasha replied gloomy.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured. _I know he's worried about Hikari. But the senseable thing would be to go back and make a plan._

"You won't escape that easily." Hikari growled, taking off again. She flew over the forest that the others were running in, weaving through the trees, and she blew large beams of light that made explosions on the ground, clearing away lots of trees.

Asagi managed to get on Inuyasha's back, and he jumped faster.

_Hurry. Get away from me. I don't want to hurt you. Save Ai and Asagi and Kosuke, Inuyasha. Tell Sesshomaru I want to be friends again._

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. What? Did he just hear that? But that was Hikari's normal voice. He peered back at her, and the dragon looked rather sad.

_Tell him. Sesshomaru can explain everything. Hurry!_

Inuyasha frowned and nodded, picking up the pace. Hikari pushed them all the way to a coastal village, struggling against Naraku's hold.

Suddenly, a man with blue hair and brown eyes in a brown cloak walked outside. Inuyasha felt a faint demon aura around him. Probably only one quarter demon and three quarters human. But wait...that would mean that...

He held out his hands and looked at Hikari, "Hikari...stop this. My beautiful World of Elegance."

Hikari roared in pain, struggling again.

Sango snapped, "Hey, run, man!"

"I won't." he answered.

Inuyasha demanded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kosuke."

**Me: Annnndddd Kosuke is in the house! Yeah!**

**Sesshomaru: Where am I?**

**Me: You'll find out. Hehehehehe...**

**Sesshomaru: (Grumble, grumble) Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Short: I own nothing.**

**Sesshomaru: What's your-**

**Me: On witht he story! Do not slow it down, Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**Chapter 8: Friends of Old...**

"What? Kosuke? Aren't you the husband of Hikari?" Inuyasha's mouth gaped.

"I am. You must be Inuyasha, her younger brother." Kosuke bowed his head a little, "Please leave this to me."

Inuyasha hestiated, but nodded in agreement, running past Kosuke. He kept his arms held out as if to protect the village and the people.

_Run...Kosuke...I can't control...myself!_

"Try harder. I know you can do it."

_Naraku has my Crystal of Demons...I don't know how to get it back!_

"We'll find a way. In the meantime, continue to fight!"

Naraku appeared back on her head, commanded, squeezing the crystal, "Retreat for now. You may kill them later. I want you to do something else."

Hikari roared loudly, and flew off, Kosuke walking back inside.

Inuyasha sighed quietly when he saw Hikari go away. _Now... _he thought, _What did she want me to tell Sesshomaru? That she wanted them to be...friends...again? Whatever. I'll find some way to tell him._

**"Inuyasha...tell Sesshomaru that I want to be best friends, and I'll let him catch up...please tell him..."**

_Huh? Hikari?_

Ai was being treated to and the others sat in silence, not sure of what to say. The doctor (who also thanked them by paying then a lotta money for saving the village) told them that Ai was to be just fine after a little rest.

The news lifted their shoulders a little, and Inuyasha stood up, "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Asagi questioned.

"I have a message to give Sesshomaru." Inuyasha told them.

Kagome nodded, "Be quick. We don't know when Hikari will be back."

Inuyasha fehed, saying, "Of course I'll be quick."

He walked out the door, and began running when he didn't hear Kagome call after him to bring her with him. "I guess she is right, though. I should hurry." Inuyasha told himself aloud.

He ran through many forests, and fields before even reaching half-way. It'd taken him 9 hours to get where he was now. "Gods, if I wasn't this determind to tell Sesshomaru, I would've rested a while back at the river." he sighed.

He ran for another 2 hours, with short breaks in-between. He reached Sesshomaru's palace the following evening, worn out. He'd caught Rin playing around with a dog, heh, go figure. "Hey, Rin." he called, "Sesshomaru home?"

"Inuyasha? Yeah, he is, but look at you, you look so-" Rin stuttered.

"Just get him for me. I'll be all right. Tell him it's from his sister."

"Al-all right..." Rin ran inside, calling the golden labrador with him, "C'mon, Holmes!"

"Ruff!" Holmes followed her inside, tailing wagging.

Inuyasha waited three minutes under the tree of cherry blossoms until Sesshomaru walked out, "What do you want?"

"I have news about Hikari. Naraku has taken over her demonoic side, and now she's her dragon side all the time. She told me to tell you that she'll let you catch up and she wants to be best friends again."

Sesshomaru seemed rather shocked about this message, but thought about his situation. _Would she really? But...Father taught her longer...I wonder if she'd teach - no! Be the question is, would she really do this? She has had her demon side take over her one other time, and that wasn't exactly the best time of my life... _

**Flashback...**

**Sesshomaru, Hikari, and their father were all out on the beach, practicing attacks. **

**"Come on, Hikari! Sesshomaru will surpass you at this rate!" their father taunted, with his silver hair and his yellow demon eyes. Sesshomaru was the one who represented him the most, but when it came to love, it was Hikari.**

**"No! I have to be...able to show Sesshomaru my best power! We have to keep our power level the same!" Hikari panted, running after her father.**

**They continued, switching out every now and then. When their father would corner them, they'd sigh, 'switch,' and the other would run in, fighting until they said 'switch' again.**

**Afterward...**

**Hikari and Sesshomaru were walking back to the castle, talking about rumors of their close demon friends, "...and then I heard that Yuka told him that she wasn't stupid like that." Hikari finished one.'**

**"Yeah, you know, I heard a better one." Sesshomaru nodded, leaning on his close sister.**

**"Oh, yeah? Top that." Hikari challenaged.**

**"If I can top it, you have to spin around in circles as the World of Elegance until you faint." Sesshomaru sneered evilly.**

**"...I'll take that bet." Hikari grinned, ready to listen to Sesshomaru, "But what do I get out of it if it isn't better?"**

**"The eternal right to brag." Sesshomaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All right, when we were younger..." **

**Hikari listened closely to Sesshomaru's 'best rumor of all time,' secretly telling herself that it was already better than hers.**

**"...and she did that, after chasing Tomoyuki down." Sesshomaru finished, ready to see the World of Elegance appear.**

**"Mmm...pah! It wasn't that good!" Hikari smiled, resisting the urge to laugh.**

**"Yeah, whatever, just start already!" Sesshomaru snapped.**

**"Fine, Sess!"**

**"Sess?"**

**"Remember? That name I used to call you when you were younger?"**

**"Hey, you're only 8 years older than me!"**

**"2192 days older than you, thanks very much! Not in dragon years, by the way. Dragon years make me feel old."**

**"What? You're only 2487 years old, then!"**

**"Shut up. All right, here I go!"**

**Hikari changed into her dragon form, and began flying around Sesshomaru in fast circles, making even Sesshomaru dizzy. She kept flying around, until her dragon form got angry with her, and began losing control.**

**The World of Elegance stopped flying in circles, and looked threateningly at Sesshomaru. "Hi...Hikari? What are you doing?"**

**_"Hurry, Sesshomaru! Get away! The World of Elegance is angry!"_**

**Sesshomaru hesitantly began running to the castke to get his father for help. This was something out of his reach. He was closely followed by Hikari/World of Elegance once he reached the castle. He ran into his father in the courtyard and quickly told him everything, but they heard explosions.**

**They ran into the field and saw the World of Elegance destroying everything in sight with beams of Dragon Dance.**

**Their father immedistely ran out with his three swords, managing to calm the World of Elegance down with Tanada. Afterward, when she turned back to herself, their father gave Hikari Tanada to remind her not to give in to the World of Elegance. Destruction would be the only thing to follow.**

**"I'm scared, Father..." Hikari whispered.**

**He left the room, and told Sesshomaru, "Always watch over her. She may be older, but she is still your sister."**

**"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"**

**"You'd be surprised what time does to you."**

**"I'll always be friends with Hikari!"**

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't want anything to happen ever again, at least, not anything like that. So, he said, "Fine. Where is Hikari?"

"Under Naraku's control. At their castle, I'd assume. Hikari also said you'd explain everything." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Heh. She did, did she? I will, but now, there isn't time. You go on back to Kagome and the others. I think I may know how to save her."

"How? What about the friend thing? Hikari told me you used to be best friends."

"You'd be surprised what time does to you."

**Me: Cool, huh?**

**Sesshomaru: We were best friends?**

**Me: Yeah! It was sweet. Ah...OH!**

**Sesshomaru: What?**

**Me: Inspiration to write short story about your childhood!**

**Sesshomaru: Oh, no, you won't. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rivals...**

Sesshomaru watched for a few moments as Inuyasha vanished into the forest before deciding that his dog form would be the fastest way to go. He inhaled and when he opened his eyes, he saw far over the trees because of his form. He began leaping immediately to Naraku's castle.

_I just can't believe I'm actually doing this again. Maybe Hikari just wants to go back to the way we used to be all those years ago..._ Sesshomaru told himself. _Maybe we could be like kids again, but after Naraku's time._

He eventually reached the demonic aura filled castle, filling a slight twinge of human blood, as well. "I'm coming, Hikari..." Sesshomaru whispered. He changed back into his demon (human) form, and began silently leaping from tree to tree, getting higher as he went, trying to reach the roof. He managed to, by a lucky, long distance jump, and grabbing onto the edge of the roof.

He sighed quietly with relief, and pulled himself up, cautiously moving forward. He found an air vent - a large one. He guessed that one led straight to Naraku's chambers. He prayed it was. If it wasn't, well...he'd find out.

_Now or never..._ he told himself, and carefully removed the metal, and he jumped through the vent. After short seconds of flying straight down, his feet hit the floor with a loud thud, and he cursed himeself for being that noisy. He hunched down slightly and began to crawl until he went through all the halls and twists and turns, and he did, luckily, reach Naraku's chambers.

He heard loud breathing in there, and saw the exit of the vent. Sesshomaru quietly slid over, not making a soud, and looked down through the vent. He saw Naraku, quietly whispering to someone, or some_thing_. He saw a quick flash of silver, and he blinked.

It was more or likely Hikari, for he felt only one quarter of human blood. But...there was two more quarters...

Naraku.

He was in the room, as well.

Dang.

This was gonna be harder than he thought.

He heard low breathing and whispering. If only he could hear what it was...Sesshomaru pressed his ear against the cold metal to try and hear. He could only catch parts such as: "...will die...moon...to the left...almost new..."

Sesshomaru cursed and pressed his ear harder until he could fully hear.

"...and he will never breathe again. And...I believe we have a guest, don't you, Hikari?" Naraku raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru held his breath. How did Naraku sense his presense so easily? Sesshomaru peered down again through the vent and he was met by a gold eye. He swore again and he felt a burning impulse hit his body as he fell to the floor in pain. Hikari just blasted him with _Hell's Breath._ And that hurts.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku chuckled, "How nice of you to join us."

Sesshomaru groaned quietly and pushed himself up, and faced Naraku, Hikari behind him. "I'd never be happy to even be in the same diminsion as you." Sesshomaru reeled back.

"Oh, well, now I'm hurt." Naraku mocked. "Come for your sister?"

"And you. This will be settled here. Now."

"On guard. Your move first. Hikari, be sure no one bothers us. Especially Inuyasha."

Hikari roared and levitated out of the room.

"What do you want to do with this world?" Sesshomaru demanded, drawing Tokigen. (I'm sorry I called it wrong!)

"To turn it black, and fill it with suffering. Half demons will rule it. We have been tortured, so we must torture the world." Naraku answered, his tenticles moving around.

"Why? More demons and humans have suffered worse than you because of your actions, they suffered worse than you appearantly did."

"They couldn't have. My father beat me until I couldn't hardly breathed. My mother ignored me altogether. I finally killed them both when they grew old."

"What I wouldn't give to have my father back. You know, deep inside, somewhere, you wished you hadn't."

"No. I don't feel anything, except pain." Naraku retorted, lashing at Sesshomaru, beginning the fight.

_Sesshomaru's in trouble, but I can't do anything to help! My body won't listen to me, and the World of Elegance is ignoring me! Why are you doing this, Naraku?! _Hikari cried in her mind.

_Inuyasha...help your brother._

----

"...so he ran off after me." Inuyasha finished explaining what'd happened.

"All that time and he didn't even thank you properly." Miroku shook his head.

"Where's Mom?..." asked a weak Ai."

Asagi pushed her back down gently, "Mom's not here right now. But guess who is? Dad!"

"Dad?...That's great, but where is Mom?"

"She's...under Naraku's control right now, remember?"

"Oh...I forgot."

"Hello, Ai. Remember me?" Kosuke asked, coming up behind Asagi.

"Dad?" Ai squeaked, hardly even remembering her father. He was born by a human and half demon, giving him one quarter demon.

"Yeah." he smiled gently, wrapping his daughters up in a close hug.

"Oh, ain't that just sweet?" Kagome smiled.

"Whatev-" Inuyasha began, but felt his heart grip, like someone was trying to get him to listen. He put a fist up to his chest, Kagome asking, worried, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"My...chest..." Inuyasha muttered quietly before passing out into a dream.

----

**Dream**

**What the?...Where am I?**

**_"Inuyasha..."_**

**"Who's there?"**

**_"It's me, Hikari. I want ot quickly show you something. Have you ever wondered why Sesshomaru and I became enemies?"_**

**"Not really, but now that I think about it, yeah. Where are you?"**

**_"Then, watch this."_**

**A saw a silver light flow around me, and the next thing I saw was a black and white scene.**

**I saw Hikari and Sesshomaru on a beach training with...father! He was easily beating them. Wow. Even I couldn't have done as well as they were doing. Even at the level I'm at now. I silently watched, noticing they couldn't see or hear me. I listened in on what they were saying.**

**Hikari. "I'm scared now, Father. What am I to do if the World of Elegance gets angry and takes over me again?"**

**Father answered her, "Sesshomaru will watch you. Ayame and Daichi are watching the crystal with all their power. Just try to talk to her." and he cornered her.**

**"Switch." Hikari sighed.**

**Sesshomaru then jumped in, Father giving him pointers about his fighting style. "And loosen up. Being so stiff like that, Hikari will surely pass you."**

**Sesshomaru instantly loosen up, moving around more as he fought. In the end, when they were finished, Father told them seriously, "Sesshomaru, Hikari...I have decided you will part ways here. From now on, you aren't best friends. You're rivals. From here on, when you think you're ready, come back and face me. I'll be here."**

**The scene faded, and I felt dumb. I hadn't known the two had gone through something like that.**

**_"That was the last time I ever saw Father. There was only one more time: when you were born. Your mother knew that I was watching you, and she met me. I checked up every now and then and watch you for her sometimes. But you were too young to remember."_**

**"So...that was Father's true power?"**

**_"No. He was holding back on us."_**

**"Well, where are you right now?"**

**_"Naraku and Sesshomaru are fighting inside Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru's okay, but he'll need help soon. I'm having to be forced to watch to make sure that you don't interupt. I'm trying to contact the World of Elegance to plead for help. In the meantime, just head here - fast."_**

**I was blinded by another white light.**

**End Dream**

"Inuyasha! You're okay!" Shippo cheered as soon as Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, and remembered what Hikari told him. Sesshomaru was in trouble. Even if Inuyasha didn't like Sesshomaru, this was serious. He had no choice.

He stood up from his laying position announcing everything Hikari told him in a rush. The others agreed to help, but Inuyasha commanded, "Asagi, Ai, and you too, Kosuke...DON'T follow us." and they left.

_Hold on, Sesshomaru, Hikari._


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Gonna get right to the point: I own nothing!**

**Sesshomaru: Whoa.**

**Chapter 10: Surviving...**

Inuyasha and the group began running to Naraku's castle, assuring Ai, Asagi, and Kosuke that they'd rescue Hikari...for all their sakes.

_Hold on, you two. _Inuyasha frowned.

----

Sesshomaru slammed again into the wall, another part of his body, sliced, by Naraku's tenticles. He groaned, and barely managed to push himself off the floor.

"Give up yet?" Naraku taunted.

"Ne...never." Sesshomaru bit out. He grasped Tokigen, and raced towards Naraku, dodging his tenticles, and he slashed at Naraku, causing a small cut. Narkau frowned, and slammed Sesshomaru into the wall once more.

Hikari was still doing her 'duty' but deep inside, she was trying to talk the World of Elegance into sense.

_"Please, World of Elegance! That's my brother, and I don't want anything to happen to him!" _Hikari pleaded, _"Please help me stop Naraku! He shouldn't get everything he wants."_

_**"..."** _The World of Elegance thought about it, **_"What about the time he made that bet?"_**

_"He was just playing around. We were young!"_

_**"But why should I help you? What will I get out of it? Besides, it feels good to get out of your body every once in a while."**_

_"There you go. If you help me, I'll willingly let you get out and about every now and then. Whenever you want."_

_**"Hmm...we'll see."**_

_"Why not now? Sesshomaru's getting killed!"_

_**"Just wait, okay? Be patient."**_

_"But-"_

_**"Trust me."**_

_"...O...okay..."_

Meanwhile, down below, Sesshomaru _was_ literally getting killed. He was covered in his own blood in spots, but Naraku was barely scratched. Sesshomaru got tired of playing, and he held out Tokigen,_"Dragon Strike!" _he howled.

Naraku wasn't able to dodge it, and he was finally knocked back into the wall, slamming hard. Naraku groaned quietly before chuckling and wiping blood off his mouth, "Well...heh...now...you think you can defeat me?"

"I can...and I will." Sesshomaru snarled, showing Tokigen dangerously.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" Narku taunted again.

_"How about me?" _a voice from above rumbled.

The two that were fighting then looked up at Hikari/ The World of Elegance. She was glaring at Naraku with deadly eyes. _"Inuyasha is on his way. You won't live for long, Naraku."_

Naraku shuddered a little, but not enough for the two to notice. He bravely snapped, "Hikari, what are you doing? I told you to keep them away."

_"I'm doin' this...for me and my brother."_

"Impossible..." Naraku growled, "Listen TO ME!!!" and he squeezed on the crystal in his hand.

Hikari began roaring, her eyes flashing from her gold color to red, then to silver. They continued as Naraku squeezed even harder. Sesshomaru figured it out, and he sliced at Naraku, causing his grip to loosen. "Drop it!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Never."

Hikari finally managed to fight the crystal, and unleashed a massive white beam of light towards Naraku as Sesshomaru leaped for cover. Naraku growled and barely managed to jump out of the way.

"You can't kill me." he smirked. "And by now, Inuyasha should be walking into a trap."

----

"C'mon! Fly faster, Kirara!" Inuyasha snapped from the ground, Kagome on his back. Kagome's fist came down on his head as she shouted in his dog ears, "She's flying as fast as she can! Calm down, we're all worried about Sesshomaru and Hikari!"

Inuyasha winced his sore spot as he just grunted in agreement. They were about five minutes from Naraku's palace when demon minions of Naraku spread out everywhere, stopping the group in their tracks.

"What the hell?..." Inuyasha muttered, Kagome sliding off his back. Kirara landed, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumping to the ground.

"Well, this isn't good." Miroku blinked, readying his Wind Tunnel.

"I'm just a kid...I can't fight!" Shippo whimpered.

"Than you'll be easy bait." Inuyasha snarled.

Inuyasha was twitching in a crater in the ground as Kagome patted Shippo's shoulder, "It'll be alright. Let's just do our best. Besides...some of these demons, you could take out."

"Ye...yeah! I'll do my best!" Shippo pumped fists.

"Then let's begin." Sango nodded, throwing Hiraikotsu at the demons. They all sliced, but then, they regenerated. "What?!" Sango frowned, catching her boomarang.

"Let me try!" Kagome shouted as she ran to a better shooting spot. She pulled back her arrow and released, watching the aura surround it, and it pierced through the demons. But once more, they regenerated. "Ah! My arrow doesn't even work!"

"Demon seals should, though!" Miroku called, throwing his seals at them. They attached, burning the demons to ashes. The same result. They came back through their ashes.

"F..._Fox Fire!" _Shippo cried, the blue essance burning the demons again. This time, however, they didn't come back. "Hey, I did it! ...AH!" Shippo ran out of the way of a demon running towards him. "AHHH!"

Inuyasha groaned, and swung Tetsuiga, _"Wind Scar!"_ he roared. The attack blew hard, creating a large gap in the demon numbers. They came back. "Dang! It looks like only demonic power can work!" Inuyasha realized.

"Go on, Shippo! We'll cover you!" Kagome yelled at the kitsune.

Shippo sniffled, "Why does this stuff happen to MEEE?!!!"

----

Naraku put away the orb that was showing Sesshomaru and Hikari what was happening with Inuyasha's group. "See? That little kitsune is too small to have enough power to destroy all the demons under my command. It's hopeless."

"Not if we kill the man that has them under his control!" Sesshomaru barked, changing into his yokai form: the giant dog demon, joining Hikari at the roof.

"You can't defeat me, no matter what you do." Naraku repeated again.

_"We will find a way!" _the World of Elegance hissed. _"No matter what it takes!"_

"Bold and famous last words." Naraku chuckled.

Sesshomaru, outside the palace, howled a battle cry before barging through the stone, right on top of Naraku. Sesshomaru smirked. Naraku was right under his paws. Then, Naraku transported.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. Hikari released another large beam of light, _"Hell's Breath!"_ she roared.

The red light flew towards Naraku, slamming him into a wall, piles of stone on top of him. He grunted in pain before transporting again.

The two continued their attacks, but even their strongest attacks weren't enough for Naraku. He continued slipping away like an eel, making the two search for him in the castle of doom. Every time they'd find him and attack, he tranport halfway or to the other side of the castle, trying to wear the two down. No matter what, the siblings pursuited after him, even though he threw obstacles in their way. It was, an hour later, and both groups were still fighting, when Naraku had a brillant idea.

He grasped Hikari's crystal and placed it on a table. He heard the two panting, standing at the door. Naraku twicthed, grabbed the crystal, and tranported again.

_"At this rate, when we find him, we won't have the energy to fight." _Sesshomaru cursed as they ran down the hall again.

Naraku was actually right down the hall, tricking the two. He once again, placed the crystal one the table, and wrapped his fingers around a black Shikon orb that was only missing a few pieces, and grabbed a hammer in the other hand. At the same time, her smashed both onto the crystal.

Hikari was levitating beside her half brother when she felt her heart wrench. She roared loudly, and fell to the ground, closing her eyes in pain.

_"Hikari!" _Sesshomaru ran back to the fallen dragon, nudging her, _"What's wrong? Wake up! C'mon, Naraku did something, and we have to fix it!"_

Hikari's breathing was labored and Sesshomaru got really worried when the World of Elegance faded, leaving a bloodied Hikari on the ground. Sesshomaru let his yokai spirit go and he kneeled in front of his sister, who's breathing was worse.

"Hikari! Snap out of it!" Sesshomaru encouraged before seeing black after something stabbed his head.

----

Inuyasha and the group were wearing out from all the demons, epecially Shippo. Shippo let out another weak _Fox Fire_ round before collasping.

Kagome picked him up and yelled at Inuyasha, "We have to retreat! C'mon! Push by them and run to Naraku's castle!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his heavy Tatsuiga once more before sheathing it and picking up Kagome. Miroku and Sango jumped on a tired Kirara, who had assisted Shippo in taking down demons. The two tailed cat demon was wheezing for breath, trying to increase her speed so the demons wouldn't catch them.

"I hope they're all alright." Sango sighed, motioning to the castle.

**Me: I'm at a writers block, sorry.**

**Sesshomaru: No excuse!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Demon's Strength...**

Sesshomaru stirred, his eyes slowly opening. He looked up and saw he was in a dim lit room. He groaned, and held his head. He noticed that they were inside a prison in the castle. "What?...Is this?" he murmured, realizing they were chained to the wall by their wrists.

He looked over, and saw Hikari, her eyes closed, her breathing harsh. Sesshomaru attempted to reach Hikari, but he was held back by the chains. He thought he could break them easily, but when he tried, the chains actually sucked the energy out of him. "Damn." he cursed, feeling weak...like a human.

"Hikari, wake up!" he called.

Hikari's eyes stirred, bloodshot, "Sesshomaru?...Where are...we?"

"In Naraku's castle." Sesshomaru replied, feeling relief washing over him since she woke. "Are you alright?"

"Damn...my body hurts, otherwise, I feel like a million bucks." Hikari chuckled weakly.

They heard a faint call, "Hikari?! Sesshomaru?! Where are you?!!"

"Was that...Kagome?" Hikari blinked, bringing her head up.

Naraku suddenly appeared in front of their cage, "Well. Now you'll watch your friends disappear...one...by...one."

"Leave them alone!" Sesshomaru hissed, fighting the chains.

"Brave words. Since when do you care for humans? Interesting." Naraku laughed, transporting.

Hikari attempted to sit up, supporting her weight on her arms, but didn't prevail. She fell back, flat on her back. She swore darkly, and Sesshomaru inquired, "Are you alright?"

Hikari snapped, "Do I look alright to you?"

She saw his face and sighed, "Sorry...I'm just...I feel so exhausted."

"I understand. We need to find some way to get out of here."

"But how?"

"How...about the World of Elegance?"

"I can't transform like this. I can only talk with her. She needs time to recover from the blast of her crystal."

"Dang it..."

"We can only hope the those kids can take care of Naraku. Then, the chains might lose their power."

"Kids, huh?"

"Well, they are over two thousand years younger than me..."

"Well put."

"I could try her..."

"Just don't push yourself."

----

Kagome cried again, "Hikari?! Sesshomaru?!"

Inuyasha growled, "I wish I knew where they were."

Sango suggested, "Maybe down that way. I thought I heard some laughing down that way."

"We can try it." Miroku nodded, looking back at Shippo on Kirara's back.

They suddenly heard a cry of pain emerging from one of the hallways, bouncing off the walls, confusing the group. "That way..." Inuyasha pointed, "I think."

They all began running towards Inuyasha's directed hallway, but was cut short. Naraku.

"Naraku, let them go!" Kagome snapped.

"Why should I obey you, girl? They belong to me now."

"They DO NOT!"

Another scream came down from the same hallway. Inuyasha swiftly drew Tetsusaiga and charged towards Naraku. _"Wind Scar!"_ the half demon barked, swinging the sword.

Naraku vanished, "Try again."

"Damn, how can I hit him if he keeps doing that?" Inuyasha murmured before seeing a drop of blood on the floor where Naraku stood.

Sango then saw it, and gestured at it, "Hey, is that blood? From Naraku?"

"Yeah, it looks like." Miroku observed it.

"Then all I have to do is..." Inuyasha quickly began looking around on the floor and spotted another drop. He swung the sword, hitting only air. However, he heard Naraku curse, "Damn demon..."

_So Sesshomaru or Hikari already injured him... _Inuyasha smirked, _That makes it a lot easier on me._

He swung from spot to spot, hoping to hit Naraku. He then had an idea, "Hey, guys, run ahead and see if you can find Sesshomaru and Hikari! I gotta plan!"

"But, Inuyasha-" Kagome began, but was interrupted by Inuyasha snapping, "NOW!"

Kagome frowned in frustration, and ran off with the others. Inuyasha turned to the floor, looking around. "Naraku, this is where it ends."

----

Hikari managed to sit up, but fell back in pain when she tried to bring out the World of Elegance.

_Why?...Why can't you be stronger, World? I need you, now more than ever!_

_**"There is too much pain...too much. I cannot fight like this."**_

_But if you don't try, we may all die, and Naraku will have no problems taking over the worlds!_

_**"I am trying to save up my power for one final blast against Naraku. Wait until your friends come, and we see Naraku weakened. There, I will come forth to destroy him."**_

_But what if that's too late?_

_**"It won't be."**_

World's voice faded away, and Hikari relayed the info to Sesshomaru. "Great." he snarled.

Sango's voice called, "Hikari?! Sesshomaru?! Where are you guys?!"

Hikari drew her strength and yelled, "Down this corridor!"

Running footsteps were heard, and the two saw Kirara appear, Shippo on her back, knocked out. She roared happily, and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango came out of the shadows, relief on their faces. Miroku noted, "Couldn't Sesshomaru've broken those chains?"

Sesshomaru hissed, "They have some magic on them. I...can't."

Hikari chuckled, "You finally admitted it. About time."

"If I wasn't bound, I fight you."

"Bring it on."

The six heard shouts from the main room coming from both Inuyasha and Naraku. Kagome urged, "C'mon. Miroku, can you get the cages opened?"

"I can try."

Miroku placed some demon repellant seals on the bars, the power withdrawing. Miroku picked a thin knife out of his robe, and picked the locks open. "There we go."

He gave the other two some seals, and they did the same steps, releasing the two demons. Hikari attempted to stand, but couldn't even bring herself up. Kagome and Sango helped her up as Sesshomaru easily stood without any help. (like he would've accepted it, anyway!) Sesshomaru helped Kagome and Sango place Hikari on Kirara's back, Shippo in Kagome's arms.

They ran back down the hallway, running in to see Inuyasha get knocked back by Naraku. Sesshomaru quickly found Tokijin in a corner of the room, and ran to get it. He drew it from it's sheath, and turned to the visable Naraku, with blood flowing from his wounds.

Inuyasha weakly stood, chuckling, "That all ya' got? I barely feel the pain."

"Famous last words." Naraku laughed.

_"Dragon Strike!"_

_"Wind Scar!"_

The two attacks rushed towards Naraku, consuming him. He screamed with pain, and the attacks faded quickly. He was forced to his knees, panting for his breath.

Hikari raised her head, feeling heat rise in her body. Her eyes flashed with anger, and her body glowed as the World of Elegance came forth.

"You will now die, Naraku. And you can go to hell." the World bit out.

_"Hell's Breath!"_

**A few days later...**

Ai and Asagi rushed outside, pulling Kosuke along with them. "C'mon, Dad!" they urged, "They said Mom was coming back today!"

"I know, I know, but-" Kosuke began.

"No 'buts!'" the girls giggled.

They ran out to a field that overlooked the village they were in, and waited. A half hour later, the group came into view. However, something was wrong. No one was happy.

Shippo was riding Kagome's shoulder, Sango held Kirara as Miroku had an arm around her shoulders. Sesshomaru held Hikari in his arms, and Inuyasha silently walked beside Sesshomaru.

Kosuke, Ai, and Asagi ran out, Kosuke frowning, "What happened?"

"She was...killed. She sacrificed herself for the sake of the worlds." Inuyasha bit out through gritted teeth. "But Naraku's dead."

"She...died?" Ai whimpered.

Sesshomaru set her down in the tall grass, the two girls crying in her shoulder, not noticing something. They moved, and Kosuke went forward to hug her, and her eyes snapped open, and she pulled Kosuke closer, "Hey, there!"

"Hikari?!"

Hikari kissed him, and then laughed, "You have no idea how long it took us to rehearse that! I thought we were never gonna get it right!"

Kosuke stared, "Don't scare me like that again!"

"But that's my job."

Hikari sat up, embracing her children.

Sesshomaru returned to his palace to rule, Hikari and Kosuke had cleaned up their palace, and half a year later, they were back to normal. Kagome went back to the Fedual Era, but returned every once in a while.

Miroku, however...

"Sango, I beg of you to bear my children."

"...Miroku, we've been over this a hundred times, and-"

"I love you, and only you. I only acted like a pervert for you to be jealous."

Sango stood, dumbfounded, and smacked him after hugging him, "I will, Miroku! All of them!"

Miroku hugged her back, ignoring the pain on his cheek.

And so, they all lived happily, free of Naraku.


End file.
